


I Long For You

by itsprobablylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also the other guys are barely there, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Football Captain Louis, Friends to Lovers, It's basically just Harry pining and moping, M/M, Nothing happens lmao, Photographer Harry, There's literally nothing to tag, how does one even tag, idek, oh right, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsprobablylarry/pseuds/itsprobablylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Thirty minutes later, he's sat on a bench in Hyde Park with a book in his lap and a travel mug with hot tea in his hand. Not far from where he's sat, a group of boys are playing football and a bunch of children are chasing each other. Life is good. </i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Or at least, life is good until he hears a familiar “LOOK OUT!” and sees a football flying in the direction of his face.</i></p>
<p>  <i>And then everything is black.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Harry gets hit in the head by various objects and falls for a boy with blue eyes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Long For You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy~  
> Okay, so this is really short and messy, but. This is literally the first fanfiction I've ever written so it's probably not any good but here it is!  
> Thanks to Erika for cheering on me throughout the whole process. Never would've written anything without you!
> 
> Also, tiny disclaimer: I know next to nothing about London and the universities, so I just tried my best. Sorry!
> 
> Title is from Olivia.

“Niall,” Harry yells halfway out the door. “I’ll be back in a few hours!” 

When an approving grunt can be heard from the living room, Harry closes the door behind him and makes his way down the seemingly endless flight of stairs before heading to the tube. 

He definitely would’ve preferred marathoning a terrible show with Niall, but sacrifices must be made if he wants to pass his photography class. So here he is, squeezing past screaming kids and people dressed in fancy suits on the tube to photograph birds. Not the cute squirrels at Hyde Park, no. _Birds_. 

Getting to the park doesn’t take long and as soon as Harry gets there, he finds a nice little spot that isn’t too crowded. He sets down his bag and grabs his camera. “Right, let’s do this.”

The first bird he spots is a beautiful, black crow hopping around on the grass. He snaps a few quick photos and continues his search. Suddenly, he spots a tiny jay sitting on a branch in a tree close-by.

“Mr. Callahan is going to love this one, I can feel it,” he whispers to himself and inches closer slowly. “Now just stay perfectly still, birdy.”

Right as Harry presses the shutter button, a loud “LOOK OUT!” startles him - and the bird - and then something hard hits the back of his head. 

Harry almost drops his camera at the sudden impact and he quickly turns around to see what the hell just happened. At his feet lies a purple frisbee innocently in the grass. He crouches down to pick it up as someone approaches.

“I’m so sorry, mate. Are you alright?”

Harry grabs the frisbee and stands up with a huff. “What the fu--- oh,” is all he gets out because standing in front of him is just the most gorgeous boy he’s ever seen. He’s all sharp cheekbones, messy hair and icy blue eyes. He’s an inch or two shorter than Harry and has a slightly smaller frame, but he looks confident in his skin. His skin which, by the way, is the prettiest hint of golden. 

Harry stands there for a second, fishmouthing at the stranger before he gets his shit together. “Oh, right, I’m fine. It’s alright, totally. My fault anyway. I shouldn’t just stand here, watching birds. So. Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Birds, huh? Would’ve taken you for more of a squirrel kinda guy,” beautiful stranger says after a beat of silence. 

A nervous laugh escapes Harry’s lips as he looks anywhere but at the boy in front of him. At a loss for words, Harry does the only thing he can think of and practically shoves the frisbee back in the stranger’s face.

“Here’s your frisbee,” he mutters quickly and tries his best to smile when the other boy grabs the frisbee from his hand. 

“Thanks,” stranger says, drawing out the word a bit. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Just as Harry opens his mouth to reply, a yell makes both boys turn to look at a group of people watching them. They look vaguely impatient, Harry notes. 

Stranger laughs quietly and looks back at Harry. “Alright then. I’ll see ya around, curly.” And with that, he jogs back to his friends.

Harry watches for a few seconds before turning around, grabbing his bag and heading to the pond for some duck pictures.

* * *

“I tell you, Niall, he was absolutely _gorgeous_ ,” Harry sighs dreamily and takes another bite of his pizza slice.

Niall watches him with an amused glint in his eyes, chewing loudly on his burger. 

“He had the sharpest cheekbones and the bluest eyes I have ever seen! He looked so unreal.”

“Well, why don’t you tell him that the next time you see him then,” Niall offers with a raised eyebrow. 

“Who says I’ll see him again, though? He probably went back to his own fairytale world in another universe,” Harry says with a frown.

“Mate, you said he looked our age. He probably even goes to the same uni as us, so chill out, will ya?”

“But Niall, how will I find him? I don’t even know his name. I don’t even know _him_ like at all.”

Niall just snorts at that and continues chewing. 

“Oh my god, what if he’s straight?”

“Then you ask if your long, curly hair and big, green eyes are feminine enough for you to suck his dick.”

“Niall!” Harry glares at him before mouthing a “sorry” to an old couple at the table next to theirs. He quickly turns back to face Niall, frowning at the blonde boy.

Niall just shrugs and picks up a fry. “Mate, if it's meant to be then it'll happen. Maybe you'll even run into him again the next time you go to the park.”

“Yes because that’s very likely. It's not like there's more than 8 million people in London or anything.”

“Whatever, shut up. What did your teacher say to your bird pics anyway?”

“He loved them. Especially the one of the jay taking off,” Harry replies sheepishly. “Guess beautiful stranger helped me out there.”

* * *

A few weeks pass by and Harry doesn’t see the blue-eyed stranger even once. Not even when he’d gone to the park to snap pictures of the many squirrels and the colourful flowers.

He’s nearly gotten over the stranger when he decides to go study outside in the surprisingly warm September weather. 

Harry pulls on a pair of boots and knocks on Niall’s door. “You wanna come study with me, Nialler? The weather is amazing,” he singsongs. 

Niall opens the door and pops his head out. “Sorry, bro, but I'd rather strangle myself than study on a Sunday.”

Harry just grunts in response, rolls his eyes and leaves their apartment. 

Thirty minutes later, he's sat on a bench in Hyde Park with a book in his lap and a travel mug with hot tea in his hand. Not far from where he's sat, a group of boys are playing football and a bunch of children are chasing each other. Life is good. 

Or at least, life is good until he hears a familiar “LOOK OUT!” and sees a football flying in the direction of his face. 

And then everything is black. 

 

“Do you think he's still alive?”

“Yes, Liam. He's clearly breathing, you idiot. Now help me carry him to somewhere we can lay him down.”

“Alright, alright. I'm just saying, if he's dead then I wasn't involved. At all.”

“Liam, I swear on me mum, get your ass over here and _help_.”

“Fine. Just sayin’.”

“Whatever. On go, yeah? One, two, three and… Go!”

“Jesus, he's heavier than he looks.”

“Liam! More lifting and less talking, please.”

“Okay, we’re almost the- FUCK, LO- SHIT, WATCH OUT!”

“LIAM, YOU IDIOT!”

Harry is rudely awakened by his body being dropped on the ground with a thump. He groans loudly and slowly opens his eyes, the harsh midday sun making it impossible to make out the figures hovering above him. 

“Fuck, he's awake. Liam, go fetch ‘im some water!”

“On it!”

Harry’s eyes slowly adjust to the light and he spots a mop of brown hair turning around and running to God knows where. Harry decides it’s not worth worrying about right now because his head is pounding and his bum is sore. 

“Hey there, curly.”

His eyes move to look at the other person and it only takes him half a second to register who those blue eyes belong to. “Wha- Where am I? What happened?” Harry slowly moves a hand to his forehead, wincing a little at the pain. 

“Well, you see. My mates and I were practicing some football for the next match and I guess I somehow managed to hit the ball completely wrong. And well, it went straight for your face.”

Harry grunts at that and slowly sits up. “So you hit me in the head. Again,” Harry deadpans. “Are you sure you should even be on a footie team, mate?”

“Oi! I will have you know that I am the footie captain and I definitely deserve that position so hush.” Blue-eyes looks at him with a smug grin and adds, “besides, I’m not the one who fell over, unconscious, from a football. Now tell me, do you feel alright or should I call for an ambulance?”

“My forehead hurts a bit and my body is sore from- Wait, did you guys just dump me on the ground or what? Pretty sure I was on that bench over there before being brutally attacked by a football.”

“No! Fuck, you were on the ground and I figured the grass would be better. Y’know, softer, and my friend, Liam, almost tripped and it somehow resulted in us dropping you. Sorry about that, I swear it wasn't on purpose. Oops?”

Harry opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by the other boy returning. His face sort of resembles a big, wide-eyed Great Dane puppy. Harry is slightly amused.

“Hey mate, I’m Liam. I got you a bottle of water and a bag of ice cubes for your head. Are you alright?”

Harry accepts both, holding the bag of ice cubes to his throbbing forehead. “Yeah, I think so? I'm just a bit shocked that the footie captain apparently doesn't know how to kick a football,” he says with a grin that brings out a dimple.

Blue-eyes huffs loudly and crosses his arms over his chest. Harry is pretty sure he hears him mumble “cheeky bastard”. Liam just laughs loudly.

“Curly,” blue-eyed boy begins as he stands up after a minute. “How about I treat you to a nice meal as an apology for almost knocking you out twice? Should probably also replace the tea you lost in the fall.”

Harry stares at him with wide eyes and just nods slowly. “Um. Sure. Okay. Yeah, that sounds great.” They share a quick smile before a hand is being held out in front of him. He slowly grabs it and let’s himself be pulled up by the other boy. He tries his best to not pull a face at the way his body is sore from being dumped on the ground like a bag of potatoes. 

“Liam, mind telling the others I'm done with practice for today?”

“Sure thing. I'll see ya around. Nice to meet you,” he says to Harry and then runs off. He’s definitely like a dog following his owner’s orders. Odd. A bit adorable and funny, but odd.

“So, curly.” Blue-eyed boy grins at him and claps his hands together once before picking up Harry’s bag on the ground. “Where do ya wanna eat?”

 

They end up at a table in a small café nearby, both happily munching on a sandwich. Harry is only slightly fonding at the fact that blue-eyes spent time pulling out every single piece of cucumber in the sandwich because they “just taste of soggy, old water and who wants to eat that?”. 

“Now, curly, why weren't ya taking any pictures of lil’ birdies today then?”

Harry swallows his mouthful of sandwich and shrugs. “This week’s assignment was humans so I went to Piccadilly Circus to take pictures of the busy crowd there instead. And before you even ask then yes, it was a complete nightmare with far too many tourists. As always. I did get some nice pictures of soap bubbles, though.”

Blue-eyes laughs at that and it suddenly hits Harry like a rock that his raspy laughter is kind of nice. Like very nice. Just like his smile. And eyes. And collarbones. And Harry needs to stop this right now because the other boy is staring back at him now. 

“S- so,” Harry says not so casually. “Which football team are you on then, captain?”

The other boy hums before swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. “The University of London one, of course.” He smiles proudly at Harry and leans back in his chair, patting his stomach. 

“Oh. So you go there, too? Never seen you on campus before.”

“Well we are quite a lot of students. Plus, I have a feeling you're not studying drama like meself.” 

“Ri-right. Of course. Silly me. I've actually never even seen our football team play.”

Blue-eyes gasps loudly and feigns offense like a proper drama student. “How dare you! I, as the captain of the football team, demand that you show yourself at our next game.” He lowers his voice a bit when he notices the weird looks a group of teenage girls are giving him and adds, with a wink in Harry’s direction, “Wednesday evening next week, don't miss it. I'll be looking for your curls.”

Harry is full on cackling when blue-eyes calms down after his drama student fit and if Harry almost chokes on a piece of cucumber, well, then no one has to know. 

The thing is, Harry is definitely charmed. Obviously, blue-eyes caught his attention right away with his stunning face and sharp features, but the tiny glimpses of his personality’s got Harry hooked. He can easily see himself become very good friends with this boy. Maybe even more. If only. 

Harry is pulled away from his dreamy thoughts by the other guy standing up. “Shoot, I'm so sorry. I forgot I had to meet up with me oldest little sister. She's visiting me. Here, this should cover everything,” blue-eyes says quickly and puts down a £20 bill. “I'm really sorry! But I'll see you at our game, right? I promise not to hit you in the face with anything.” 

Harry giggles at that and nods. “I'll see if I can fit it into my busy bird photographing schedule.”

Blue-eyes smirks at him, pulls on his denim jacket and winks at Harry one more time before running out of the café. 

It's not until after he's gone that Harry realizes that he still has no idea what the boy’s name is. 

Well fuck.

* * *

“I can’t believe I’ve _finally_ kicked some sense into your huge head,” Niall says happily as they sit down on the bleachers, squeezed in between the many other students. “Now, uni football isn’t necessarily what I was going for but it’s a beginning. Soon, you’ll be begging to come with me to the big games.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Just you wait, H.”

Harry just fondly shakes his head and turns his attention to the field. He sees a bunch of players dressed in blue and some dressed in black. No sign of blue-eyes, though. “So which team is ours?”

“The ones in blue. The guys in black are from another uni, don’t remember which one, though.”

Right. So blue-eyes should be on the blue team somewhere. Brilliant. Now all he has to do is spot him and check out the name on his back. Easy. He eyes all the players but with no success. He does find Liam, who’s busy talking to a tan guy with raven hair. 

Suddenly, cheers can be heard and people around them start chanting “Tommo! Tommo! Tommo!”. Harry notices Liam and the other guy look up and he quickly follows their gaze. Right there, he spots blue-eyes jogging towards the rest of his team. He looks absolutely stunning in the blue outfit, the captain armband being a nice touch to his biceps. He’s also got a hairband holding back his fringe which is absolutely adorable. Harry sighs dreamily. 

And that’s when blue-eyes looks up, scanning the crowd until his eyes meet Harry’s. He sends him a crinkly smile and a thumbs up before he turns to his teammates. 

On his back, written in black letters, is the name “Tommo”. Well that’s definitely not blue-eyes actual name. Dammit. He leans back with a pout at that.

“What’s with that disappointed face, H? You look like someone took your pu- OH, the game’s starting!” 

And so, Harry watches as the many players run around the field for ninety minutes, only stopping during the half hour break to pee and get snacks for Niall. Blue-eyes scores two goals throughout the game, effectively showing Harry that he does indeed know how to control a football. 

When the game ends, blue-eyes is nowhere to be seen and Harry only sulks a little when Niall forces him to go home.

* * *

“Harry, it has been two months. _Two_. Fucking. Months.”

Harry looks up from where he’s sat on his and Niall’s couch in just his underwear. He’s got a tube of ice cream in his hand, slowly scooping up a mouthful. 

“Mate, seriously, get over it. Go find your boy instead of acting like a baby,” Niall mumbles and eyes the ice cream. Harry just hums around the spoon in his mouth. Niall quickly steals the tub of ice cream from him and backs away from the couch. “H, seriously. Stop moping.”

Harry is definitely not moping. He definitely hasn’t been moping since the footie match. It’s just. He hasn’t been able to find blue-eyes anywhere since the match. He hasn’t even stumbled upon Liam. Clearly, the world is telling him that it’s not meant to be and that he should just get over it. But he can’t. So he eats a lot of ice cream and watches sappy movies. All day.

“He’s not my boy. And ‘m not moping, Niall. I’m just, uh, trying to eat ice cream in peace.”

“You’re definitely moping.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“No.”

“Ye- you bastard.”

Niall cackles as he runs to their kitchen to put the tub of ice cream in the freezer. Harry huffs out a breath and gets up, following him slowly. 

“You are gonna go take a shower, because you stink, and then you’re gonna put on some fresh clothes, or y’know clothes in general, and go for a walk or something,” Niall says with a stern look in Harry’s direction. “And you’re gonna bring your camera and take pictures of the squirrels you like so much. Maybe even all the autumn colours or whatever it is you photographers do.”

Harry just snorts and puts his spoon in the dishwasher. “You’re an idiot.”

“I love you, too,” Niall singsongs.

 

A warm shower later, Harry pulls on a black t-shirt and quickly puts his hair in a bun. He watches himself in the mirror and pokes at his slightly pudgy sides. “Straight to the love handles. Lovely,” he grunts and promises himself to not eat ice cream ever again. 

Eventually, he decides that Niall is probably right. Some fresh air might do the trick. He quickly scoops up his camera bag, a coat and heads outside.

Harry ends up on Oxford Street two hours later with a bag filled with new colourful button ups and a new pair of boots. He’s also got a new scarf wrapped around his neck to shield him a bit from the cold November air. With a satisfied smile on his face, he squeezes past strangers to grab a to-go coffee before heading to Hyde Park. Might as well get some nice autumn photos now that he’s outside. 

The park is as beautiful as he’d expected. He finds himself an empty bench and sets his bags on it before sitting down. He sips at his coffee while taking in the scenery. Colourful leaves are scattered all over the ground, turning the park into a rainbow of oranges, yellows, reds and browns. 

To his left, he spots a family with several children running around, happiness shown on their faces. He smiles fondly, drinks the last of his coffee and goes to grab his camera. 

“Hey, look out,” a voice suddenly says behind him before something soft hits his head. It bounces off and onto his lap.

Harry frowns and looks down. He spots a bunch of red and yellow lilies, which most likely have been picked from somewhere in the park, held together with something that looks like a hair tie. A smile makes it to his lips as he looks up. 

“We can’t keep meeting like this, curly.”

Harry absolutely beams as his eyes meet the person’s blue ones. “Hey there, stranger.” Blue-eyes is standing on the other side of the bench, looking handsome in a black borg denim jacket, a sweater and black jeans. 

He moves to sit next to Harry on the bench and shakes his head. “The name’s Louis.” 

Which. Okay wow. Louis. Somehow, the name just fits the boy perfectly.

Louis raises an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for Harry to speak up and introduce himself. 

“Harry. I’m- My name is Harry,” he mutters shyly and looks down at the flowers again. “Where’d you get these?”

The other boy chuckles and points to their left. “Eh, I picked them over there after I spotted you. Figured hitting you in the head with flowers was better than a frisbee or a football.”

“You know, you could’ve just, I don’t know, said hi? No need to attack my poor head.” 

Louis shrugs sheepishly and scratches at the back of his neck. He seems to consider his words before standing up abruptly. He holds out a hand and smiles at Harry. “Would you mind accompanying me to a cup of coffee or something?”

Harry nods, stands up with the help from Louis’ hand and gathers his bags. He clutches the flowers in the hand not holding the bag from his little shopping trip.

“Just wait here a second, I gotta tell my family I’ll meet them at my flat later,” Louis says quickly and jogs off. In the direction of the family Harry saw earlier. He smiles fondly as he watches Louis address the woman, who is clearly his mother, placing a kiss on her cheek before moving on to his younger siblings. They all get a kiss planted somewhere on their face, the twin girls trying to get away with loud shrieks and laughter, before Louis turns around and walks back to Harry. As Louis approaches, Harry notices the whole family stare at Harry with grins on their faces, and he feels himself turn a dark shade of pink. 

“Ready for some coffee? And maybe a chocolate chip cookie?”

“Never been more ready,” Harry breathes with a smile. 

 

Ten minutes later, they're laughing together over a cup of coffee at a Starbucks. 

“I still can't believe it took me this long to figure out your name,” Harry says, feeling a bit breathless at the way Louis keeps looking at him. 

Louis smiles at him. “I know. I didn't realize until after I left last time seeing as I've just been calling you curly. Which you are, by the way. Curly.”

Harry feels a blush warm his cheeks and he looks down at his coffee. “I've been calling you blue-eyes in my head since the frisbee incident.”

“Fitting, I guess. Now, Harold, tell me about yourself. I feel like I know you and yet I barely know anything about you.”

“Well, _Lewis_ , there really isn't much to tell. I’m 21, I live with my mate, Niall, I study Communication and Media and also do a fair bit of photography, as you already know.” 

“Right. Bird pictures,” Louis hums.

“Actually, I'm more of a squirrel guy. They're much cuter.”

Louis laughs at that, crinkles appearing around his eyes. “I _knew_ it.”

Conversation flows easily after that. They spend almost two hours sharing funny stories about their lives. Harry learns that Louis is 23, lives alone in a small flat and dreams of becoming a famous actor. He also learns that Louis is very cheeky and loves to be a tease. He’s also very, very loud and absolutely hilarious. Basically, Louis is perfect. 

“Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?” Louis says, startling Harry from his daze. He’s looking at Harry with a glint in his eyes and a small smile. 

Harry nods and grabs his scarf on the table, wrapping it around his neck quickly before standing up. They both put on their jackets and head outside. It’s only 4 pm, but the sun is just barely visible behind the many buildings. The sky is clear, stars starting to show. It’s absolutely beautiful. 

“Hey, do you mind if we stop for a bit so I can take a picture?”

Louis stops walking and gestures for Harry to go ahead. They exchange a smile before Harry takes out his camera. He snaps a few photos of the sky and also a few of the people around them, all bundled up in coats and scarves. When he’s satisfied, he almost puts away his camera before he gets an idea. He looks at Louis and smiles shyly. “Would you mind if I, like, took a picture? Of yo- us?”

“Not at all, curly,” Louis simply says. He’s quick to ask a woman for help and before Harry has even registered what is happening, Louis hands the camera to the woman and puts an arm around Harry’s waist. They both smile at the camera as flash blinds them both for half a second. The woman checks the picture, nods in approval and hands Harry his camera.

“Th-thanks,” Harry stutters and watches as the woman leaves. “Okay. Great. That was, yes, great.” Harry may or may not already be planning where to hang that picture in his room.

Before Louis can reply, Harry’s phone goes off. He quickly puts the camera away and sees it’s a text from Niall. Niall, who’s worried sick because Harry has been gone for hours without a word. Also, Harry promised to cook him his favorite meal and he’s starting to get very hungry. Which, okay. 

“Shit, I totally forgot I’d promised to cook Niall dinner,” Harry mutters and quickly sends off a reply, saying he’ll be home soon. “I should probably get going, I guess.”

As he’s about to put away his phone, Louis quickly grabs it and saves his number on Harry’s phone before sending a text to his own number. “There we go, now we’ll be able meet up again without it being a coincidence,” he laughs and hands Harry his phone back. 

Harry just beams at him.

* * *

“So, I was thinking the other day,” Louis starts when Harry answers the call.

“Uh oh, that doesn’t sound good.” 

“Shush, you cheeky thing. Why don’t you bring Niall over to my place on Friday? I’m having a lads night with the others and figured you two could come along.”

“Oh, what an honor. I can’t believe Louis Tomlinson just invited me to his ‘lads night’,” Harry giggles over the phone. He’s pretty sure he hears Louis huff on the other end. 

“What’s gotten into you today? You’re usually a nice boy, Harold. What happened to you?”

“Hmm, someone once knocked me out with a football. The guy had terrible aim, so, y’know.”

“That’s it. I take back my invitation. You’re terrible. Bye.” And with that, Louis hangs up.

Harry blinks at his phone for a few seconds, laughing out loud when Louis texts him his address and a “bring booze x”.

* * *

“NIALL,” Harry practically yells, his voice almost loud enough to make the thin walls shake. “What do I wear?”

“I don't bloody know,” Niall says as he pops up in the door to Harry’s room. “Just like. Dress to impress.”

Harry frowns at him and throws a sock in his direction. “That's easier said than done. How do I impress Louis?” He frantically picks up a few, colourful button ups but eventually just throws them on the ground with a glare. “These are all hideous. He’ll _hate_ them.”

“Mate, just pick something. What about this one?” Niall picks up a sheer button up and waves it around a bit. “This practically screams ‘notice me, please, so I can suck your dick’.”

“That's great, Niall, but not really what I was going for.”

“Okay, grumpy cat. What about this one? This has palms on it. Or maybe the one with motorbikes? Or flamingos?”

Harry just blinks at him for a few seconds before picking up the one with motorbikes. “I guess this will do.”

Niall rolls his eyes at him while he puts on the shirt. “See. You look _fine_. I'm sure he’ll jump your bones right away.”

“I still don't even know if he's into guys.”

“Well, only one way to find out. Get ‘im, tiger.”

“Shut up, we’re leaving now.”

 

Getting to Louis’ apartment doesn't take long. Half an hour later, Harry clicks on the buzzer next to the name tag “Louis Tomlinson” and waits patiently. 

No one answers but a buzzing sound tells them that the door is now open. They quickly make their way up to the second floor and knock on the door. 

“Just a minute! Liam, go open the door,” a voice says inside the apartment. Harry’s pretty sure it's Louis. And sure enough, a few seconds later Liam opens the door with a grin on his face. “Hey there, come on in.”

Harry and Niall both step inside while Liam closes the door behind them. “Hey Liam, this is Niall, my flatmate.” Harry gestures to the blonde beside him and smiles. 

“Ah, hi there. Nice to meet you! Louis and Zayn are in the living room. They're a bit, uh, occupied, you see.”

Harry chokes on his own saliva at that and stares at Liam with wide eyes. “Wha-”

“OH! NO! Not like that, oh gosh, no. They're playing Fifa. And they're both very competitive.”

Niall makes an amused sound in the back of his throat and heads to what he assumes is the living room. 

“Nice to see you didn't turn into a vegetable from the hit. Louis may have hit the ball wrong, but he sure managed to do so with quite the force,” Liam laughs and gestures for Harry to go as well. And so he does. They both enter the living room right as Louis jumps up from the leather couch with a “FUCK YES” while fist pumping the air. Next to him, the other guy, Zayn, throws his controller on the couch. Niall is sitting in an armchair, laughing at both of them. 

Before Harry can say anything, Louis turns to him and grins. “Hey curly!” In a few steps, he reaches Harry and pulls him in for a hug. Harry definitely doesn't blush while hugging back. Nope. He's just hot because he hasn't taken his coat off. That's all. 

Louis soon pulls away and turns to Zayn. “Harry, this is Zayn. He's not as intimidating as he looks, promise.” 

Zayn stands up and shoots Louis a glare before shaking Harry’s hand. “Nice to meet ya’, mate. Louis hasn't stopped talking about y-”

“ALRIGHT! Who wants alcohol?” Louis suddenly yells and claps his hand together.

Niall cheers from his seat in the armchair. 

 

Harry's drunk. So, so incredibly drunk. As soon as Louis had brought the alcohol from the kitchen, Liam and Niall had both insisted on playing various card games. Harry usually isn't opposed to drinking games but he's never been good at the ones involving cards. Somehow he manages to always be the one who has to drink the most. 

He's currently sat on the couch, squished between Liam and Zayn, with Louis in the armchair to his right and Niall rolling on the ground laughing at something Louis had said. Harry really doesn't mean to, but eventually his gaze wanders back to Louis. It's just. He's so fucking pretty. 

Niall abruptly stops laughing and sits up to smirk at Harry. Zayn and Liam both turn to look at him, too. Louis meets Harry’s eyes and simply says, “thank you. You're quite pretty, too. I like your shirt.”

Harry scrunches up his nose at that because what? Realization quickly dawns upon him and he flushes probably all the way down to his toes. “I said that out loud, didn't I?”

“That you did, H,” Niall laughs. 

Louis just shrugs and smiles at him before standing up. “Anyone want another beer?” When Zayn hums out a “yes”, Louis heads to the kitchen. Now the normal thing to do to not embarrass himself further would be to just stay. But. Harry is drunk so he quickly scrambles up from the couch and follows Louis. And so he stands in the door while watching Louis grab a few cans of beer from the fridge. 

“I know you're staring,” Louis chuckles before he closes the fridge and turns around. 

Harry blushes at that and quickly tries to come up with an excuse. Sadly, he's too intoxicated and ends up blurting “who wouldn't stare at an ass like that?”

Louis watches him for a second or two before doubling over, clutching at his stomach while laughing loudly. “Harold, that was absolutely terrible,” he wheezes. 

Which honestly is a bit rude. Harry thinks that line was perfect, thank you very much. Just like Louis’ ass. So, he pouts at Louis and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You're such a child,” Louis says fondly and moves closer. 

Harry watches him with slightly hazy eyes. Stupid alcohol. He's got this, though. Niall said to seduce him. He can definitely seduce. Now what else had Niall told him? Something about dick, right? Oh! Right. “I wanna suck your dick.” Perfect. Definitely nailed that one. 

A thump and an “oh fuck” lets Harry know that Louis just dropped a beer on the kitchen tiles. Harry giggles to himself. Silly Lou. 

“Wha- what'd you just say, Harold?”

“I said that I want to suck your di-” and then he quickly clasps a hand over his mouth and runs to the bathroom. 

 

When Harry wakes up, he’s on a bed. A very comfortable one. Okay, so he's not in his own apartment because his bed is lumpy and annoying. It's completely silent except for a light snoring next to him. Strange. Harry slowly turns to look at whoever is snoring and is suddenly face to face with Louis. He's on his back, head turned and eyes closed. It's still pretty dark in the room, but he can easily make out the features of Louis’ face. Beautiful. 

Very unexpectedly, Louis grunts, his eyes open and, okay, now he's staring at Harry. “Morning,” he whispers in a raspy voice. A very sexy, raspy voice. Fuck. 

“Hey Lou,” he says after calming down a bit. “I'm really sorry for whatever I did last night.”

Louis lets out a bark of laughter and smiles at him. “‘s alright. Niall couldn't be bothered to bring you home after you’d fallen asleep practically _in_ the toilet. So, I let you stay over.”

Harry’s cheeks colour at that. Fuck, he'd definitely made a fool of himself. He quickly opens his mouth to let out an apology, but Louis shushes him with a finger on his lips. 

“Don't. I'm too tired to convince you that it's okay,” Louis mumbles and moves his hand to lightly pat Harry’s cheek. “At least it is if you cook me breakfast. I may not have ended up in the bathroom but my head is still pounding.”

“Dork. I'll make you breakfast.”

“You're an angel,” Louis whispers while he slowly drifts back to sleep. 

 

An hour later, Harry has made scrambled eggs, fried bacon and is currently working on pancakes. 

He's humming quietly to himself when a sudden smack to his bum makes him jump with a yelp. 

“Hey, angel,” Louis simply says with a smirk on his face. Bastard. 

“How the hell- When did you even get here,” Harry says as he picks up the spatula he dropped on the table. “And most importantly, what was that for? Here I am, making you breakfast, and _that’s_ how you repay me? Terrible manners.”

Louis just shrugs. “Your bum is too cute to not get a smack every now and then.”

“Wha- Just. Uhm. Make us some tea. Be helpful,” Harry stutters and turns back to the pancakes, hiding his massive blush. 

Eventually, they both sit at the table with more than enough food to eat. Louis keeps letting out tiny moans with every bite, insisting on Harry being an actual angel because the food is that good. Harry definitely preens at the compliments. 

“Well,” Louis says as he finishes his last bite. He leans back and pats his stomach with a satisfied grin. “You're definitely staying just so you can cook me both lunch and dinner.”

“Okay.”

“That was it? Where's the part where you refuse, get convinced and eventually just complain all day?”

“Well. Cooking is fun. I like being domestic.”

“Domestic? Of course. That's so you, Harry. You’d make a lovely housewife. I’d put a ring on it.”

Harry’s pretty sure his neck almost breaks at the way his head snaps up at Louis’ words. The other boy’s face has definitely gone from a golden glow to flushed pink. “Really? You don't think that's a bit early. You haven't even taken me out on a date yet,” Harry giggles shyly. 

“Says the one who told me he’d like to suck my cock. Honestly.”

Oh. Right. Harry suddenly remembers those words leaving his mouth last night. He pales at the thought and looks back down at his empty plate. He takes a deep breath then, thinks ‘screw it’ and says, “well it's not untrue.”

Louis is suddenly silent. _Too_ silent. When Harry looks up, Louis' staring at him with dark eyes. 

Before Harry can even register what's happening, Louis stands up, pulls Harry up from his chair, drags him to the living room and pushes him onto the couch. Harry watches him with wide eyes as he straddles his lap. 

“I've wanted to do this since that fucking frisbee hit you in the head,” Louis mutters with hooded lids before softly pressing his lips to Harry’s in a chaste kiss. “Tell me if this is not okay, though.” 

Harry just stares at him for a moment, mind completely blank. As Louis slowly leans away with a worried expression, Harry whimpers and leans forward to connect their lips in another kiss. They stay like that for a while, just feeling the other’s lips moving against their own. That is, until Louis bites at Harry’s bottom lip. Harry gasps and Louis uses this as a chance to lick into Harry’s mouth. 

They kiss lazily for a few minutes, but it quickly turns needy when Louis’ hands find their way up Harry’s shirt and ghost over his nipples. Fuck. Harry groans and shifts a bit, feeling his pants getting tighter. He's an absolute mess already. He moves his hands down Louis’ back and squeezes his bum. 

A soft moan escapes Louis’ mouth as he slowly pulls away from the kiss. “Maybe,” he says sounding slightly breathless, “maybe we should go on an actual date one day? I’d say last time kind of counted as a first date, though. That way, we can skip to the fun stuff a bit faster.” 

Which, okay. Fun stuff. Harry can work with _fun_ stuff. “I'd love that.” He's not sure he can wait on a second date, though. Not with the situation currently going on in his pants. In Louis’, too, if that bulge is anything to go by. “I’d say our breakfast counts as a second date. I basically wined and dined you.”

Louis snorts. “Yes. With my own food. Such a gentleman.”

“We both know you wouldn't have cooked anything with those ingredients.”

Louis shuts him up with another kiss. A bit rude, but Harry can look past it this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on Tumblr @ misswarncke. I'm very lonely~
> 
> xx


End file.
